


Twin Earth: New Beginnings

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Twin Earth [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, KaraMel, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Monara, Twin World, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: After saving Astra from ARGUS Kara and her friends need to find a way to be heroes without the DEO help. For that they need to bring in more help. And an unusual visitor brings surprises





	Twin Earth: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note: there is a tiny crossover over with the Prime Universe this chapter. Check out the Prime series if yu have time. It in my series.
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse page.

Winn smiled nervously as Lena got in the car. Since they had met a few weeks ago the two had hit it off and gone on a couple of dates. But what he had to do now was completely different. "I heard you got your job back at CatCo?" Lena asked as Winn started to drive.

"Yeah," Winn said with a nod. Things with the DEO were awkward now. He was going to switch to Lucy's DEO base, but in the end, it had been better for everyone to separate ties, meaning, he had to go back to Cat Grant and beg her for his job back. She relented to his plead, but only after a few minutes of begging, and even called him 'Witt' once more.

"Any reason why?" Lena asked.

"You know what, you're about to find out," Winn said. "Keep an open mind." Lena raised an eyebrow as Winn drove.

-Twin Earth-

Kara was in her Supergirl outfit in the L-Corp warehouse. Mon was there in his outfit as well along with Cisco, Caitlin, Astra, Kayla, Barry, and Grodd. They were all waiting for Winn to show up with Lena.

"So, how's the houseboat going?" Kara asked, sitting next to her sister, and Kayla showed her a picture of a good-looking boat. Kara whistled. "Good price. Nice deck. Good bedroom, actually has a couple of rooms, and kitchen. We got a nice spot for it at the docks." Kayla smirked.  _Mon can give you dreams now. We'll be far enough away I can block our nightly activates._

 _Good,_ Kara joked, sitting next to her sister and putting an arm around her. "And work?"

"I started at the museum," Kayla said. "And Barry has decided to become a handyman. Started doing jobs." Kara gave Barry a look who merely nodded.

"Ah," Cisco said with a smile. He had been working on Astra's wheelchair, given that she had been paralyzed from the waist down. "Okay, so you should have no problems with the controls. I added a gadget or two in to it, just in case you're attacked or something."

"I still have my heat vision and freeze breath," Astra reminded Cisco.

"But… this is cool," Cisco said with a frown causing people to laugh as they heard the door open.

 _Showtime,_  Kayla thought to Kara and in walked Winn with a confused Lena.

"This is an L-Corp…" Lena stopped when she saw the equipment in the warehouse and the people. Her eyes going to Grodd. "Is that a giant monkey?"

 _Gorilla,_ Grodd said telepathically, showing his teeth.

"Grodd," Kara said, holding out a hand. "It's okay. He doesn't like being called a monkey. And does not like bananas." Lena nodded and Grodd calmed down. "Hello Lena." When Lena had first arrived in National, Kara had been sent to take pictures of her; the two had formed a friendship and now, since they needed Lena, it was time to tell her the truth.

"Supergirl," Lena said. "Valor." Mon gave a nod. "Super… sister?" Lena looked at Kayla who rolled her eyes. Cat had tried to get Power Girl going for her but with no outfit she was mostly called super sister or super twin, nothing too official. They had got 'The Flash' going for Barry though. "What…?"

"Lena," Kara said, taking out her glasses and putting them on. She then put her hair up with her hand. Lena took a step back.

"Kara?" Lena asked as Kara removed the glasses. "but… Monroe?" Lena turned to Mon, saying his human name. Mon gave a nod. "Mr. Ramon?"

"Hey boss," Cisco said with a wave.

"What?" Lena asked confused.

"Can I explain?" Kara asked.

"Please," Lena muttered.

"You see, I worked with a government agency, The DEO," Kara told Lena. "But one of the heads, a man I trusted, lied about my Aunt being dead." Astra held up a hand as she was mentioned. "They handed her off to another government agency where she was tortured. We rescued her, but… well…"

"You can't work with the DEO anymore," Lena remembered hearing Winn asking Cisco for help in finding Supergirl aunt. "I assume you set this up?" Lena turned to Cisco who gave a smile and put his hand behind his head.

"We needed a place to run our team out of," Kara said. She had personally talked to Lucy about switching there too, but Lucy had said it was probably a bad idea. With the way they attacked ARGUS, Lucy and even J'onn had made sure the government wouldn't try to arrest them but working with the government was out of the question now.

"And money," Lena said, emotionless at this.

"And several of us were working for the DEO. Jobs," Winn said, and Lena gave him a look.

"Ah, so that's why you went back to CatCo," Lena said. "I'll put money to an account. Give Mr. Ramon access to it." Cisco punching the air. "You can keep this location, but as for jobs… who?" Caitlin raised her hand. "And you're…?"

"Doctor Caitlin Snow. A doctor and a scientist," Caitlin said. "Bio engineer. Also, good with surgery."

"I can use you," Lena said with a nod. "In fact, with everything in Central City, I have the perfect project for you." The particle accelerator had completely ruined Central with building destroyed, and people, including Harrison Wells and Iris West, dead. Harrison's brother, Harold Wells had taken over the labs to clean up the mess. Dinah and her cousin Sara had been in the hospital for a while but were now out. Cesca was currently still in the hospital but was getting better and Crystal had been okay but had left the city. No one, not even Cain, had heard from her. The bigger thing was the explosion seemed to be giving people powers, making them meta humans like Barry.

Alex raised her hand. "Alex Danvers. I was a field agent. I'm also good with science, biology as well," Alex said.

"Field agent?" Lena said with a smile. "I had to fire my head of security. He turned out to be a plant for my imprisoned brother. Might have been trying to kill me. I could use someone I trust protecting my back. Would give you enough time to help out here as well. Interested?"

"Sounds fine," Alex said nodding.

"Aunt Astra," Kara said.

"Little one," Astra said, shaking her head knowing what Kara wanted.

"You need to make a life," Kara said, kneeling before her aunt. She knew Astra had some post-traumatic stress from her time in ARGUS. "You might have been a General, but you could also be a scientist. You can add to Lena's company. With the knowledge of Krypton, you would put L-Corp on top."

"I could use that," Lena said smugly, agreeing. Knowledge from an advance race of beings was too good to pass up.

Before Astra could answer though, a blue portal opened in the room.

Everyone jumped. Kara and Kayla joined hands, ready to attack, as a lone figure came out of it.

"Green Lantern?" Kara asked, looked at the older man who had come out, when the portal closed. He was clearly dressed as a Green Lantern but Kara had not seen one since she was little.

"Kara Zor-El," the man said looking at the two of them. "Twin… oh?"

"Who are you?" Kayla asked, not removing her hand from Kara.

 _Answer mommies,_ Grodd spoke and Ha turned to see the large gorilla behind him. He took a step back.

"I mean you no harm. It's me. Ha," Ha said.

"Ha?" The two said together.

"No," Astra said turning around her wheelchair. "Ha-Pri? But it's not possible. Ha is dead. He died when we had entered the military…" Ha turned to Astra. "But it is you. Somehow." She recognized him anywhere.

"I'm from another universe. Another earth. In the multiverse," Ha said.

"Multiverse?" Mon asked, looking around but everyone seemed confused.

"The theory that there are multiple universes existing at different frequencies," Lena said, making eyes turn to her. "I have a Martin Stein working for me. His research is directed at the multiverse. It's really interesting."

"That would be it," Ha said, kneeling before Astra, barely noticing the chair. "Astra, my Astra, died a long time ago. She died in the line of duty as a Green Lantern." Ha took Astra's hand. "I couldn't save her, but I want to try again. Cisco, our Cisco, said you could maybe use me."

"I'm not your Astra," Astra said, removing Ha hand. "My past is different and not so heroic."

"I don't care," Ha said. "I want to get to know you. And see if maybe we could have something. Me and you. Ha and Astra."

"Aunt Astra?" Kayla said, lifting up her sleeve and taking off a bracelet. Kara had their mother's necklace while Kayla had the bracelet. When they had been younger, they had switched back and forth but Kayla had left with the bracelet and they had never switched again. Not even since Kayla had returned to National City. "Mom said this was given to you by a boy. One you loved more than anything. She never gave us a name."

Kayla held out the bracelet and Astra had tears in her eyes. She had not known Kayla has the bracelet. "I think you should have it back," Kayla said, putting it in Ha's hand. "It sounds like you never got the chance with our Ha. Maybe you can see what happens with this Ha."

"What do you say?" Ha said, smiling at the bracelet holding it out to Astra and Astra held out her arm. Ha put the bracelet on her and then kissed the top of her head. "I am retiring from the Green Lantern Corp. We can live on both worlds if you want. I am sure Alura would love to see you."

"What?" Kara and Kayla asked together.

"Excuse me?" Astra asked after them.

"Your mom?" Mon asked.

"Krypton lives on in my Universe," Ha said knowing that it was unusual for Krypton to live. "Kara is head of the council, but not a twin." Ha looked at Kayla as he said this. "And… King Mon." Ha recognized the younger face of the ruler of Daxam.

"Prince," Mon said. "My brother went back to be king."

"There's a good reason this world is being called Twin World then," Ha joked with a nod. "We can go to Krypton. Kara and…"

"Kaylar," Kayla said, going with her real name, knowing Ha didn't know it from the information that his Kara was not a twin in this other universe.

"Kaylar, yes, can come as well to see home," Ha said.

"Don't take my wife away," Barry suddenly voiced, putting an arm around Kayla and Ha smiled.

"Come as well," Ha said. "For a visit. My universe's Barry Allen has already been to Krypton. It's pretty much open house now. You too Mon. I am sure no one would mind a visit."

"I would… Like to see home," Astra said thoughtfully, "But I can't leave my girls."

"Go," Kara said as Mon put an arm around her. "We will be fine."

"And we can come back here all the time," Ha said. "Like I said, live on both." Astra smiled. "Cisco, can you send us back?"

"Why would I be able to send you back?" Cisco asked, seeming confused.

"The Cisco on our Earth is a meta human who can open portal between worlds," Ha said, concern suddenly in his voice, but this Cisco shook his head. "Well he said he would be sending a communication device. We will have to wait for that so he can open the portal for us."

"Well this got very interesting," Lena spoke. "But Winn, I think you owe me a date." Winn smiled. "Cisco, I will message you the account number. Should be enough for state of the art equipment."

"Oh, and need to make a Super shirt for Grodd," Cisco said. "Super Gorilla is coming out."

"Okay. You two show up at my office around five to fill out paper work," Lena said and Caitlin and Alex nodded as Grodd gave a toothy smile and Lena and Winn walked out.

 _It's nice to see Aunt Astra smile,_ Kayla thought to Kara who agreed. At that, another portal opened, and a device came out of it. Cisco grabbed it.

"Oh, plug in instructions and how to use instructions," Cisco said, taking a piece of paper attached to it and connecting the device up. "Um… what world are you?" Cisco looked through the list of worlds that came with the software.

"I think… they said Prime," Ha said, not sure but Cisco called that number, finding it the right world. Another portal opened.

"Little ones," Astra said, and Kara and Kayla came up, giving their aunt a kiss. "I will be back soon. And Kaylar I will bring you something to replace the bracelet." Astra and Ha went through the portal and it closed behind them.

"I got to move things into my new home," Kayla said, and she and Barry were out in a moment.

"Photos," Kara said having to get to her job and both she and Mon left.

"This is so cool," Cisco said, looking through the worlds on the system. "Prime, Wells, Alien, SuperEarth, Karry…. What's a Karry?" Cisco turned to Caitlin who shrugged and then to Alex, who shrugged as well. "I am going to play. Hey… this must be us. Twin Earth. Wonder who doesn't have a twin on the other Earths." Cisco had a smirk on his face and Caitlin and Alex shared a look before leaving him alone with his new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter Note: So hope you liked this follow up. Let me know what you think 
> 
> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
